A Broken Wing
by AquaGoddess
Summary: When someone finds out that Emily is being abused, who will step up and protect her?
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**A Broken Wing**(pro-1/?) **Author:**Aquarius Girl **Email:**Abclover@aol.com **Distribution:**Ask and ye shall recieve. :) **Rating:**PG-13 (for now) **Spoilers:**In my world, that whole Carly/Sonny thing didn't happen so Jason is still in the picture. Oh, and Lucky has been back from the dead and in PC for some time. **Summary:**When someone finds out that Emily is being hurt, who will survive the fallout when her tormentor is revealed? Secrets and lies are second nature in Port Charles, but this one could tear people apart forever. **Disclaimer:**ABC and the writers of 'General Hospital' own all. I'm just borrowing. **Feedback:**Yes please. **Author's Note:**This is my very first fan fic, please be kind. :* _If you tell ANYONE I'll make you wish you were never born Emily. Don't test me, you won't like the results._

Emily Quartermaine silently cried as the man left her room once again. The tears rolled down her face in endless waves, her face contorted in pain. You can see signs of a struggle all around her room--books thrown all about, keepsakes broken on the floor, but nothing in that room is more broken than Emily herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

Emily silently walks down the steps towards the family room, headed for breakfast. Edward and Alan are arguing about something as usual as everyone else is grabbing something to eat. "Goodmorning dear. Did you sleep well last night?", Lila asks Emily as she walks in the room. Emily walks up to Lila and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Grandmother. I slept great! You?", she says with false brightness, which Ned notices as he walks in the room. 

"How can you ask if she's slept well Grandmother? She lives in the House of Horrors.", Ned says as he sails into the room. *If only you knew Ned*, Emily thinks to herself. *If only you knew*. AJ smiles into his cup of coffee, gearing up for a fight with Ned. "Why are you here Ned? Shouldn't you be with Chloe or is the marriage on the rocks already?", AJ says brightly. Alan an Monica roll their eyes as Edward beams. Emily takes this a her cue to leave. Just as she is about to leave, Carly walks in the room, Leticia and Michael behind her. 

"God Em, dressing for a blizzard? It's like 85 degrees outside and your wearing a turtleneck and jeans. What, did you lose you fashion sense already? Wait, you didn't have any to begin with!", Carly says snidely. Monica visibly bristles. "Watch your mouth Carly.", she says. Emily just ignores them all and walks out the door, headed for Lucky's. 

Lucky. Sometimes Emily couldn't believe that her best friend was back. The day Caesar Faison died and Lucky was found was the happiest day of her young life. With all the thing happening in her life, she was glad to have him back. He'd been gone a little over a year and everyone thought he was dead and moved on, but not Emily. Sure, she smiled and went out, but there was a hole in her soul that stayed there from the day he "died" to the day he was found again. Only then did she heal. Now she was broken again. 

****************************** 

"Hey Em! What's up?", Lucky said as he opened the door to his apartment. After he came back from the dead, he got another apartment, still uncomfortable living at home. "I'm almost ready. I just gotta do my hair." Emily laughed and sailed past him into the apartment. *Em has a really sweet laugh. It's good to hear it again.* Lucky closes the door and heads towards Emily and gives her a hug. Emily sighs and leans her head on his chest. He'd gotten so tall in the past year, but he was still the same. "Thanks Lucky. I really needed that.", Emily says with her first sincere smile of the day. Lucky smiles. "That goes both ways Em. When Faison had me, one of the things that I really missed was hugging. That and watching Liz.......", Lucky trails off, his face clouding over. 

A lot of things happened the year that Lucky was supposedly dead. His parents actually got back together (which he still couldn't believe). His cousin Carly actually married into a family crazier than theirs and saddest of all, Liz moved on. With his half-brother. That hurt more than he'll ever admit. Lucky pledged his life to Liz and she moved on. He'd given her his heart and she broke it. In all fairness, Lucky was "dead", but it still hurt. That's why it felt good to have Emily back in his life. When he and Liz got together, he'd forgotten his best friend, but Emily never forgot him. When he came back from the dead, Nikolas and Liz fled to New York City, but Emily stepped up and supported him, unconditionally. 

Emily noticed the far away look on his face and knew that he was thinking about the past, especially Liz. She understood that Liz moved on. She didn't like it, but she understood. What she couldn't forgive was the abandonment. Nik and Liz were supposed to be Lucky's friends, but they'd deserted him. Emily sighed. "Don't think about them Lucky. They made their choices and its their loss. All that matters is that you're back. Think happy stuff!", Emily said, trying to cheer him up. "Now go do your hair! We're gonna be late!" 

Lucky laughed and took off for the bathroom. He and Emily were supposed to be spending the day at his parents' house, hanging out. With all the stuff that happened in his family before he was gone, Lucky was kind of weary, so Em always tagged along when he went there. Luke and Laura didn't mind. They understood. Besides, they had a special place in their hearts for Emily. Lulu loved her too. Lucky finished his hair (which looked the same as before, according to Emily) and went to grab a jacket as they both headed out the door. Neither of them noticed the man watching from the shadows as the walked down the street together. End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapters 2 4

**A Broken Wing, chapters 2-4** Disclaimer: ABC and the writers of GH own the characters. I'm just borrowing. **Chapter Two**

At the Spencer's 

Luke, Laura, Lucky, Em and Lulu are in the living room. Lucky and Em are playing with Lulu as Luke and Laura watch. "Hey princess, wanna stay for dinner?", Luke asks Emily. Emily turns and looks at Luke slyly. "Who's cookin'?", she asks with a grin as Laura laughs. "Now Emily, are you insulting my cookin'?", Luke says with a grin. Emily laughs at him as he gives her a hurt puppy expression. "You call dialing out for Chinese cooking? I'll stay anyway to make sure you don't cramp your finger dialing.", she says with a grin. Teasing Luke Spencer always made her happy. She hated the way he was when Lucky was missing. It was like watching your own father self-destruct before your eyes.

"Don't worry Em, you're safe. Mom made Dad swear that he wouldn't go in the kitchen unless she was with him.", Lucky says smiling. Laura laughs as she gets up and heads for the kitchen to prepare the dinner. "How does chili sound?", Laura calls out from the kitchen. She gets a chorus of "Yes!" from the living room. Emily gets up and heads for the phone. "I gotta call home and tell everyone that I'll be here for dinner, not that anyone would care.", Emily says to herself. Luke and Lucky frown behind her back. Luke notices that she's walking funny. "Darlin', you okay? You're walkin' kinda funny.", Luke says, worry in his voice. Emily stops dead in her tracks and turns around nervously. 

"Oh its all right, gym class has been brutal. I think my teacher has it in for me.", Emily says brightly. A little too brightly. Luke and Lucky frown at her. "What, are they preparing you for war now?", Luke asks with a smile. Emily just smiles and turns around to pick up the phone. After a few rings, someone picks up the line. "Quartermaine residence.", the voice says. Emily smiles into the receiver. "Hey Reginald! Could you tell my parents that I'm having dinner with the Spencers?", she asks hopefully. "Sure, no problem, but Cook is gonna be mad at you!", Reginald says. "Should I pick you up later?", he asks. Emily turns and gets Lucky's attention. "Hey Lucky, can you take me home later?", Emily asks with a hopeful grin. "No problem", Lucky says while playing with Lulu. "Lucky's gonna take me home later. Thanks anyway. Later.", Emily says hanging up the phone. So started the beginning of a fun night. 

****************************** 

"Lucky! I can't believe you ate so much chili! I'm surprised you can stand!", Emily says as they head down a path on the Quartermaine Estate. Lucky just shrugs. "The chili was good. It reminds me of the chili you said your mom used to make.", he says. Emily smiles at the memory of her late mother's special chili. "Yeah, it did.", she says. They rest of the walk to Emily's front door is spent in comfortable silence. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow Lucky. Call me when you get home.", Emily says as she hugs him good-bye. "Sure thing Em. Bye.", Lucky says as he watches her open her fornt door. 

Emily quietly walks up the steps and goes to her bedroom and closes the door softly. Her room is bathed in moon-light but its still dark in some places. As Emily sheds her jacket and her shoes, she trips over a broken figurine and her happy smile falters. *Lucky gave that to me* As Emily leans down to pick up the ceramic clown, she pulls back in pain, reminding her of all she wished to forget. She pulls back and the tears begin to fall, all that she kept at bay all day. 

Emily winces as she pulls her black turtleneck over her head. Harsh moonlight illuminates the many bruises that cover her chest, torso and arms. She avoids looking at herself as she begins to take her hair out of its ponytail, but a harsh voice stops her dead. 

"Where the hell have you been all day Em? I missed you, did you miss me?", the voice asks. Emily begins to cry in earnest now. Her nightly torment has begun. 

**Chapter 3**

The harsh light of day shined on Emily's as she squinted at the Sun. She leaned over and stared at her alarm clock. The glowing numbers seem to mock her. Sighing, Emily turns over and winces. Fresh bruises are visible on her arms, chest and legs as she moves from under the covers. Another day in the sad life of Emily Bowen-Quartermaine has begun. 

****************************** 

Meanwhile 

The rest of the Quartermaine clan are assembled in the family room eating breakfast. On a Saturday. You'd think with all the fighting they did, they'd want to stay away from each other whenever possible, but no one can say "No" to Lila Quartermaine. She looks around the table as Carly walks in the room, with Michael on her hip. "Goodmorning dear. How are you this morning?", Lila asks as Carly places Michael in his playpen. Carly smiles at the Quartermaine matriarch. "I'm fine Lila. You?", Carly asks with a genuine smile. She always liked Lila. She was probably the only Quartermaine that actually liked her, except Jason, but he wasn't one of them anymore. 

While this goes on AJ barely glances at his wife and child as he gets up from the table and heads for the door. "AJ, where are you going?", Lila asks. AJ turns around and smiles. "I have to go to the office, Grandmother. ELQ business.", he says as he walks away. Edward beams at his little protege. "That's my boy AJ, got business on the brain unlike Ned, that leather pants wearing......", Edward trails off. Suddenly, Lila notices something. "Where's Emily? Didn't she wake up yet? She's supposed to meet Lucky today.", Lila says , worriedly. Alan and Monica roll their eyes. "She meets Lucky everyday.", they say in unison which got Edward going again. "I don't know why you let my granddaughter anywhere near that....", Edward didn't get to finish his train of thought as Lila interrupted him. "Oh, hush up Edward! Lucky Spencer is a dear young man. Carly, would you be a dear and go see if she's awake yet?", Lila asks.

Carly sighs. She and Emily didn't get along, but Lila was the one asking. "Sure thing. I left one of Michael's toys upstairs. Carly leaves the room and climbs the stairs, headed for her son's room. Then she hears a pipe running in the distance. *Maybe that's her. I'll just tell her Lila wants her and leave.* Carly heads toward Emily's room and turns the knob on her door. Emily's bed is unmade and you can see the door ajar that leads to her private bathroom. *Her room looks like a hurricane hit it*. Carly steps over the rubble and pushes the door into the bathroom. What she sees made her wish she hadn't.

Emily is standing in front of the mirror in a tank top and shorts, all her bruises visible to the naked eye. So captivated by her distorted reflection, she doesn't know that anyone is watching her until she hears a gasp. She jerks around to see Carly staring at her, mouth covered, disbelief evident on her face. "What the hell happened to you?", Carly asks, afraid of the answer she might get. Carly and Emily may not get along, but that couldn't come into play for this. Emily was beaten so bad that she was sure something had to be sprained or broken.

Emily closed her eyes and cursed herself for not locking the door. "Nothing happened Carly. Don't you know how to knock? I had a rough day in gym yesterday. Go away!", she says angrily. Carly just shakes her head, dismissing everything Emily just said. "That's a lie Emily. What happened to you?", she ask again, forcefully. That really pissed Emily off. "How do you know I'm lying Carly? What, are you spying on me. I told you. I got roughed up in gym. Now get out!", Emily says, slamming the door in Carly's face. Carly is stunned as she stares blankly at the door in her face. She snaps out of it then turns around, stumbling over the stuff in her way. She blindly makes her way downstairs and heads for the door. Lila's voice halts her. "Carly dear, are you all right? Is Emily awake?", Lila asks concerned.

Carly turns and stares Lila blankly, then snaps out of her stupor. "Oh, I'm fine. Emily is taking a bath. I just remembered something that I had to do. Excuse me.", Carly says already opening the front door. *Jason will know how to fix this. He has to.* 

**Chapter 4**

Carly Quartermaine made her way towards the docks, hardly knowing where she was going. Her thoughts whirled in her head like angry bees in a hive. "What the hell is going on with Emily?", Carly thinks to herself. They never got along, but the underlying hopelessness in Emily's eyes struck a chord in her. Carly looked up to find herself in front of Corinthos/Morgan Distributors.

"Hey Jase?! You here?", Carly calls out. All she gets are blank stares from some of the workers and an angry mobster. Sonny Corinthos walked out of his private office, Renaldo behind him (Yes, he's still alive in my universe.) to see her yelling at the top of her lungs. "What the hell is the matter with you Carly? Quartermaine's driving you crazy already?", Sonny says with an evil grin. Sometimes he couldn't believe how nuts she was. He sometimes wonders if Jason was right to get her out of Fernclif in the first place. For all the trouble she was, he should have just left her there. Carly barely glances at Sonny and looks past him to Renaldo.

"Renaldo, is Jason here?", she asks, more calm than she felt. Renaldo glances at her with a blank expression on his face, but can't answer before Sonny speaks. "Obviously, he's not here. If he was, he'd have shut you up already. What's got you in a tizzy anyway?", he asks, not really caring. AJ probably bought her a smaller diamond than she wanted or something. Carly was in no mood for their usual arguing. "Damn it Sonny! Where is he?!", she yells. "I need to talk to him NOW!"

By this time, everyone in the warehouse was watching the blond yell at their boss with interest. Sonny noticed their stares and dragged her by the arm into his office and slammed the door, Renaldo standing guard. "What do you need Jason for? Haven't you screwed his life up enough? What fraud are you perpetrating now?", he asks angrily. "God Sonny, this isn't about me!", she says, in no mood for a 'Carly is bad' lecture. Sonny just smiles and leans back in his chair, amused. It was always about Carly, no matter what she said. "Who is it about then?", he asks, deciding to amuse her. Carly just says one word. "Emily"

This grabs Sonny's attention better than anything else she could have ever said. Sonny loved Emily just almost as much as her brother did, which was a lot. Jason may be quiet, but when he was around Emily, you could see the love shine in his eyes. No one messed with her. No one. Sonny leaned forward in his chair to face Carly, eye to eye. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Emily Quartermaine out of whatever plan you've got in that crazy head of yours.", he says, all trace of amusement gone from his voice. "Jason does not take kindly to _anyone_ threatening his sister, even you. He may look over your daring schemes and even get you out of some, but if you hurt Emily in any way, I'd hate to be there when he snaps", Sonny says coldly. Carly just sighs. "I know Sonny. That's why I need to see him. I told you, its not about me", she says quietly getting up to leave. "Look, I know you hate me, but if he comes here, tell him I gotta see him.", Carly says as she walks out the door. 

Sonny motions for Renaldo to come into his office. "Yeah Boss.", Renaldo says. He heard the yelling from outside and whatever Carly's planning is falling down around her ears. It has to be for her to use Emily Quartermaine's name. "Get Jason on the phone. Tell him to stay at his penthouse. I have to see him.", Sonny says as he watches Carly walk down the dock from his window. "Tell him that Carly is up to something." 

****************************** 

Lucky and Emily are walking through the park. Its nice and warm outside, but Emily is dressed like she's waiting for a blizzard. Lucky notices this and comments on it. "Hey, are you okay Em? You're dressed like you're freezing. Should I take you home?", Lucky asks, concerned about her. "NO!...I mean its okay Lucky. I just think I'm getting a cold that's all. I just dressed like this to protect me from getting a bad one.", Emily says with a hopeful smile. Lucky nods, but is still worried. *Something is not right with this picture*

As they walk, they see Carly walking in the distance and Emily freezes in her tracks. *Damn. I hope Lucky doesn't see her. Too late* When Lucky came back, he and Carly formed a tentative relationship, which was slowly blossoming. "Hey Carly. What's up?", he asks. He knows that she and Emily don't get along but he liked her anyway. She had that Spencer Spirit. Carly walks up to them and studies them warily. Lucky looks at her smiling, but Emily is concentrating on her shoe laces. "Hey Lucky, Can I talk to Emily alone for a second?", Carly asks. Lucky just shrugs. "I'll go get us some snow cones over there.", Lucky says, motioning to the vendor in the distance. "No cat fights ladies.", he says as he strolls away.

Emily stares at Carly warily, but goes to the benches to sit with her. Carly sits next to Emily and watches as Emily tries not to look at her. "Look, it doesn't take a genius to know that you don't like me and I accept that Emily. I know you lied to me.", Carly says. Emily glares at Carly, ready to yell at her, but Carly motions for her to keep quiet. "Listen if you don't tell me what's _really_ on then I'm gonna have to tell your brother.", Carly says, laying all her cards on the table. Emily looks at her with naked fear in her eyes, letting her mask drop for a second. "Please Carly, leave it alone. Nothing is wrong don't tell my brother anything. There's nothing to tell.", Emily says imploringly. Carly is visibly shaken by the fear in Emily's voice and doesn't notice anyone walking up to them until Lucky is right in front of them, staring at them oddly. 

"What's the matter with you two?", he asks, holding three snow cones in his hands. "Here Carly, I got you a snow cone. Its grape.", Lucky says handing it to her. Carly blindly takes it from Lucky and murmurs a 'thank you' as she stares at Emily, who is studiously avoiding her gaze. Lucky notices this. "What's the matter Em?", Lucky asks. Emily looks up at him with a bright smile. "Oh, I was just asking Carly not to, um, redo Michael's room. He really loves those little airplanes.", Emily says with a small laugh. Lucky looks at Emily, clearly not believing her. Carly just narrows her eyes and gets up.

"Thanks for the snow cone Lucky, I gotta get back to the mansion.", Carly says, lying to him. "See ya later Emily.", Carly says, her eyes letting Emily know that the conversation wasn't over. Her nerves were becoming frazzled. She needed a drink. They part ways, Carly headed for Luke's, Lucky and Em headed for the swings. Emily stared at Carly as she faded into the distance. Lucky notices that and continues to worry. "You know you can tell me anything, right Em?", Lucky asks, trying to get her attention. Emily turns to face him and pastes a bright smile on her face. "Yeah, I know. There's nothing to tell.", Emily says, dragging him over to the swings. "Let's play." 

****************************** 

Luke Spencer is behind the bar at his club, looking over the books as Claude reads a newspaper. Its early in the day, so he is surprised when he hears someone walk through the door. He's even more surprised when he sees who it is. "Why Caroline, what brings you here?", Luke asks with a smile. He loved getting under that girl's skin. It was too easy some time. Carly rolls her eyes, not in the mood. "Cool it _uncle_Luke. I need a drink.", she says, Clearly pissed off. Luke stares at her. "If you're gonna have an attitude like that, go somewhere else.", he says. "You sound like your husband when he was still a lush"

Carly, clearly not in the mood for any kind arguing, let it slide. Even though she hated AJ, she would defend him in public to keep up the charade. "Have you seen Jason lately? I really need to talk to him.", she says. Luke smiles at her.*So that is why she's here* Luke pours her a drink as she sits up at the bar. "Hey Claude, did you check the newest shipment of booze?", he asks. Claude, knowing he wants to annoy his niece in private, leaves to go to the storeroom in the back. "Thanks man.", Luke says. Carly swallows the drink in one gulp amazing Luke.*I don't even know why I care about her. She hates my guts*

Luke looks at her as she motions for another drink. Then another and another. In no time at all, shn' her.", Carly says. 

Luke snaps to attention. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you say someone was beating Emily? Emily Quartermaine?", Luke asks forcefully. This snaps Carly out of her liquor induced stupor like a bucket and she realizes what she just said. Carly pales visibly as Luke looks at her with anger in his eyes. "Oh my God. Uh, no I didn't say that. I gotta go", Carly says rushing out of the club, leaving a confused Luke in her wake. Then it made sense.

The turtlenecks and sweaters in eighty degree weather. The look she had in her eyes when she thought no one was looking at her. Her too bright smiles when asked about her health. _"Someone is beating Emily Quartermaine."_, Luke says to himself, with tears in his eyes. 

**End chaper 4**


	3. Chapters 5 6

**A Broken Wing Parts 5-6  
**

  
Disclaimer: As usual, the characters depicted in this story belong to whoever owns and writes for General Hospital. I'm just borrowing.:)  
**Feedback: **Please?  
***************************************************  
  
  
Chapter Five **  
  
  
Luke Spencer sat at an empty table in his club, long after it closed for the night. Images of the past ran through his mind. The day he first met her. Playing with Foster. Her smiling at something funny that Lucky said. Tears that would have never been associated with 'The Great Luke Spencer' rolled down his cheeks, unchecked, but he brushed them away.   
  
Maybe Carly was wrong. I should ask the Cowboy about it Luke got up from his chair and walked out the door, leaving Claude to close up for the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny Corinthos sat back, watching his best friend's enigmatic face. He had just finished telling Jason about Carly's performance at the warehouse that morning. Sonny well knew that Carly was worried about something if she bought up Emily's name. He just didn't want Carly to see it. From the second he threatened her about using Emily to get to Jason, he knew that Carly was the real deal this time. If she was out to help herself, she would have argued with him up and down the warehouse, not leave quietly. Jason knew this too.   
  
"I don't know what to tell ya Jase.", Sonny said. "She came in there saying that she had to talk to you about your sister. She was serious man. Ah, you don't think that she's back on drugs again?", he asked.   
  
Jason snapped out of his thoughts at that question. When Emily was on drugs, it hurt him more than most people knew. When Emily was like that, it was like someone was plunging a knife in his heart. When she went into rehab and came out clean, it was one of the happiest days in his life, besides the day Michael was born.   
  
Jason sighed. "No, I don't think that could be it. Why would she want to be on drugs again? Everything is good in her life right now. She practically floats around.", Jason said, thinking about Lucky Spencer. He made his sister that way. When he came back, the light went back into Emily's eyes. "I'm gonna call Lucky and find out if he knows anything.", Jason said.   
  
Sonny took that as his cue to leave. Jason had that pensive look on his face. He wanted to be alone. Sonny silently closed the door as Jason reached for his phone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile........   
  
  
  
Luke Spencer knocked impatiently on his son's door. It was the wee hours of the morning and the neighbors were less than pleased.   
  
"Shut Up!", Luke yelled.   
  
Suddenly, Lucky opened the door, clad in a tee-shirt and sweats. He eyed his father dubiously. His father looked semi-drunk and there was no reason why. Lucky rolled his eyes and dragged his father into his apartment and locked the door. He sat his father down on his couch and went into the kitchen for a glass of water, which he gave to his father.   
  
"Does Mom know you're here? It's one o'clock in the morning!", Lucky said, agitated.  
  
He was patiently waiting for Luke to get to the purpose of his visit. Oh, he wasn't mad that his father came to visit him, but one did not appear on your door in the wee hours of the morning for a social call. Lucky got impatient and got up to call his mother. The phone rang six times before Laura picked up.   
  
"Hello?", Laura said, sleepily.   
  
It was early in the morning and she was tired. She had spent the last few hours waiting up for her errant husband, to no avail. He was probably on his way anyway.   
  
"Hey Mom. I just called to tell you that Dad's here so you don't wait up.", Lucky said, glancing at his father. Luke had been staring into space for the last fifteen minutes. Laura sighed, relieved.   
  
"So that's where he is. Tell him that he's gonna pay for making me wait up when he knows I have to go to the hospital later on today.", Laura said.   
  
Lucky smiled. His father was in for it. "Will do Mom. I'll talk to you later.", Lucky said hanging up the phone. He didn't notice that the receiver wasn't fully in the cradle. "Okay Dad, I just covered for you. Now tell me why you're drunk and in my apartment at this hour.", Lucky said, not amused. "I'm supposed to bring Emily to school in what, six and a half hours. I need to sleep."   
  
Luke's head snapped up when he heard Emily's name and he remembered why he was there. All traces of liquor were erased from his system immediately. He turned to his son and took a deep breath.   
  
"Ha...Cowboy, I got a visit from Caroline today.", Luke said unsure of how to continue.   
  
"Oh, I saw her today too. Me and Emily were in the park and she was passing by. Is this about Carly, because if it is it could have waited.", Lucky says.   
  
Luke just shakes hid head. He continues his story. "Caroline came into the club, hell bent on getting a drink and asking' me if I knew where Jason was." Lucky motions to interrupt, but Luke halts him. "I gave her a drink and she kept on asking' for another one so I gave them to her. I figured that I'd throw her in a cab when she wanted to leave. Anyway, she started mumbling under her breath about telling' Jason something, so I asked her what she said."   
  
Lucky was all ears now. "Yeah, and?", Lucky said. Carly lived in the mansion and he suspected that Emily was real unhappy there. More than usual at least. She was always getting him to take her places, like she wanted to be anywhere but in the mansion. Luke looked directly into his son's eyes and told the rest of his story.   
  
"Lucky....she told me that she had to tell Jason that someone was beating Emily.", Luke said.   
  
Lucky sat back into the couch. I did not hear what he just said. He said something else Lucky turned and looked at his father angrily.  
  
"What! And you believed her?! If Em was in trouble she'd tell me!", Lucky said, then a realization came into his eyes. Luke noticed the 'look'and knew what it meant. It was the same look he had when he realized that what Caroline said could be and probably was true. "Oh God.", Lucky said, tears rolling down his face.   
  
  
  
  
**Chapter Six **  
  
  
  
Jason Morgan hung up the phone for the fifteenth time. He had been trying to get Lucky Spencer on the phone, getting a busy signal every time. Then he realized what time it was.   
  
"He's probably asleep or something.", Jason said to himself. "I'll talk to him later on in the day."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....   
  
  
  
"I can't believe it Dad! Why wouldn't she tell me something was wrong?", Lucky asks, bewildered. "I'm her best friend."   
  
Lucky gets up and begins pacing around his living room, remembering past conversations. Luke watched his son warily. Lucky looked mad enough to spit. He'd never seen his son this way over anyone, not even Elizabeth. He had thought that Elizabeth and Lucky were made for each other and would protect each other forever, but now he knew better. After Liz left with Prince Nikky, Lucky seemed to distance himself from women that weren't related to him. Except Emily. He always had a soft spot in his heart for the brown-eyed girl, so he knew what Lucky was goin' through.   
  
A thought struck Luke. "You remember when I saw that she was walking funny?", Luke says, getting his son's attention. "She said that it was because of a gym class. Maybe she's being bullied at school or somethin'.", Luke says.   
  
Lucky looks at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "If that's true, I'll find out today. I told Em that I would give her a ride to school.", he said, an unreadable expression on her face.   
  
Luke just stared. Lucky had Jason's patented 'Somebody's Gonna Pay' look on his face. He almost felt sorry for whoever hit Emily. Almost. Nobody messed with that girl. No one.   
  
Luke got up and headed for the door, passing Lucky's phone. "Hey, did you know that your phone was off the hook?", Luke asks, placing the receiver in the cradle properly. Lucky looks at him.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway. Who would call me at this time of night?", he says. Lucky gets up and follows his father to the door. "Listen Dad, I'll check up on Em at her school. After that, I think we need to pay a visit to Jason. He'd want to know about this.", Lucky says.   
  
Luke nods. Jason will definitely want to know. Emily was his heart, besides Michael. He'd kill to protect her. Luke sighs. "Later Cowboy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily Quartermaine rolled out of bed. Gotta do another day. Her tormentor had given her a night's respite, but it was short lived. A piece of crisply folded paper lay on her night stand. With great trepidation, she picked it up and read it. What she read struck fear into her heart.  
  
"If you tell anyone anything, I'll destroy everyone you love, starting with the Spencer. I know how you look at him. See you tonight."   
  
Emily got up and stuffed the note under her stationary. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over, but there was nothing she could do. Besides, wasn't she a bad person? He'd said it herself. She was bad and needed to be punished for what she had done to her family. I guess I deserve it or this wouldn't be happening to me With those sad thoughts Emily got ready to face another day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....   
  
  
  
Lucky Spencer drove down the familiar roads to the Quartermaine Estate. The conversation that he had played in his head over and over and he cursed himself for not seeing something earlier. It had taken a person that Emily didn't even like to see that something was wrong with her. That hurt. He was supposed to be her best friend and he let her down.   
  
"Never again Em.", Lucky said aloud to himself. "Never again".   
  
As he turned into the Q's private strip of road, he passed AJ, who scowled at him from the seat of his luxury sedan.   
  
Lucky flashed him the 'Spencer Grin'. AJ sped off in a huff. That was when Lucky realized that he was early.   
  
"Oh, well. I'll just go in and wait for her". Lucky drove up and parked his truck. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Monday was in full swing. Lucky got out of his truck and rang the bell. A few seconds later, a disgruntled Reginald answered the door.   
  
"Hey Lucky. Edward's on the war path. Go give him hell.", he said, with an evil grin. He could always count on Lucky Spencer to rile the old man.   
  
Lucky grinned, but shook his head. He had important stuff to do. "Is Emily ready yet?", he asked.   
  
Reginald shook his head. "I haven't heard a peep out of her all morning. If she doesn't hurry, she'll be late.", Reginald said.   
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Reginald turned away as Lucky looked up to see his cousin and her son. Carly looked up and blanched when she saw who was at the bottom of the staircase. Carly rarely got drunk, and when she did, she usually said something that she wasn't supposed to. Yesterday was no exception. She told Luke something that she shouldn't have and by the look on Lucky's face, Luke repeated it.   
  
Seeing no way out, Carly continued down the steps to face an angry Spencer.   
  
"Um...Goodmorning Lucky.", Carly said with a small smile She tried to hurry past him, but Lucky grabbed her arm.   
  
"I have to talk to you...now.", Lucky said. "Now." It was a demand. Carly nodded her head. Lucky was truly his father's son today.   
  
"Stay here. I have to bring Michael to Leticia in the family room.", Carly quickly gave Michael to Leticia and hurried back. She grabbed Lucky's arm and dragged him up the steps. Things needed to be said. "I can't believe I'm trying to help the little brat.", Carly thought to herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily applied the last touches to her makeup. She had bags under her eyes and a sallow complexion, all testament to her restlessness.   
  
"Everything is fine. Everything is fine.", she said to herself. Yeah, keep telling yourself that a voice in her head said. She gathered up her books and surveyed her room. She had taken time to clean it up so no one would rag on her about it. As she reached for her jacket, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Frozen in place, Emily took shallow breaths to ease the pain. She had long suspected that her ribs might be bruised or cracked, but wouldn't go to a doctor. They asked too many questions. "Everything is fine. Everything is fine and dandy. Lucky's back and everything is okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carly Quartermaine turned around to face her cousin. She had dragged him into one of the guest suites in the mansion. She smoothed her hair back as she watched Lucky take a seat. He said one word,   
  
"Talk".  
  
Carly took a deep breath and sat down. "Your father told you something didn't he?",Carly asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
Lucky nodded. "He told me that you said someone was beating Emily. Why would you say that Carly?", he asked, still not wanting to believe what he already knew to be true in his heart. Carly gave him a sad smile.   
  
"You really love her, don't you?", she asked.   
  
Lucky nodded again. "She's my best friend. I'd die for her." Carly gave him a 'look'. Whatever those two had, it went deeper than 'best friends', but she shrugged it off. She had to get this off her chest.   
  
"Lucky, I'm gonna tell you some stuff, but its just what I saw. You know that there is no love lost between me and Emily, but that girl is hurtin' man.", Carly said. "Ah...Sunday, Lila asked me to go see if Emily was up 'cause she was supposed to meet you.", Carly says. Lucky motions for her to continue. "Anyway, I said I'd go wake her up or something 'cause Lila was my friend. I had to get a toy for Michael too. I went to get the toy first and I heard some water runnin." By this time, Lucky was looking at her so intently that she could actually feel his gaze, like they were lazer beams.   
  
"Get to it Carly, I have to take Em to school."   
  
Carly nodded. She didn't know he could get so serious. "Um, I followed the sound of water and it was coming from Emily's room. I pushed in the door and looked around. Her room looked like a bomb hit it! You know, clothes and stuff everywhere." Lucky glared at her and she continued. "The door to her private bathroom was kinda open so I pushed it in. It was bad man. She had bruises everywhere except her face! She saw me and started yellin' at me to get out when I asked her what happened. Listen Lucky, I don't care WHAT she said, but no gym class does that. Somebody's beatin' her.", Carly said. That's it, I've laid my cards out   
  
Lucky got up and paced the room, his jaw ticking. Suddenly, he turned on Carly.   
  
"What were you talkin' about in the park yesterday, and don't say decorating.", he said.  
  
Carly squirmed. That boy was too smart sometimes. "I was trying to get her to tell me what was goin' on. I told her that if she couldn't tell me, I was gonna tell her brother. I just wanted to help.", Carly said. "I know its ironic, me wanting to help her, but I kinda like her, even though we fight."   
  
Lucky looked at her with a small smile. "I always knew that.", he says.   
  
Carly just shrugs. "I'm still gonna tell her brother, Lucky. Jason deserves to know. He could protect her.", she says, getting up.   
  
Lucky nods. "Not if I get there first. Me and Dad are going over there today.", he says. Carly nods. She thought as much. Lucky was not going to sit on this longer than he had to. They both head to the door and leave the room. Carly heads downstairs, her heart (yes she has one) lighter for getting all that off her chest. Lucky heads for Emily's room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily looked up sharply as she heard a knock at her door. She hoped it wasn't Carly. She'd been successfully avoiding her god son's mother since she came home last night. Suddenly, she heard a voice, muffled through the door.   
  
"Hey Em, you in there? You're gonna be late for school. Can I come in?", Lucky asked. Emily smiled. Lucky was here. Everything was going to be fine.   
  
"Sure I'm just fixing some stuff in my back pack.", Emily said, quickly grabbing it off the floor.   
  
She grinned through her pain as Lucky opened the door to her prison. Emily got up quicker than she thought she could ever move, gave Lucky a hug and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What's up? You have a funny look on your face. Something wrong?", Emily asked, concerned for her best friend. She walked ahead of him and down the steps. She didn't see the look that Lucky was giving her.   
  
"Oh, I was thinking about a conversation I had with my Dad. Nothing important.", Lucky said.   
  
Emily turned and gave him a smile. "Then don't frown!", she said cheerfully. Emily made her way into the family room, said 'hello' and left, Carly giving her an odd look the whole time. "Let's go!", Emily said brightly. Lucky shrugged as she lead him to the door and to his truck.  
  
They rode in silence until they were half way to PC High. All of a sudden, Lucky turned to look Emily in the face. "Em, you know you're my best friend, right?", Lucky asked. Emily gave him a smile.   
  
"Forever.", she replied.   
  
Lucky nodded. "You know that I would do anything for you right? You know that you can tell me anything.", he said. Emily nodded. She didn't know where this conversation was going.   
  
"I'd do the same for you Lucky, you know that.", Emily said. Lucky nodded his head in satisfaction and gave his attention to the road once more.   
  
In no time, they were in front of the high school. Emily turned and gave Lucky a hug. He used to come out with her, but didn't because of all the airheads that would follow him around. After coming back, he became some kind of weird celebrity.   
  
"I'll see you later, Em.", Lucky yelled, as she gave him a bright wave from the steps. Lucky drove his car away as Emily slowly walked up the steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapters 7 9

**A Broken Wing Parts 7-9  
  
**

Disclaimer: As usual, the characters depicted in this story belong to whoever owns and writes for General Hospital. I'm just borrowing.:)  
**Feedback: **Please?  
*************************************************  
  
**Chapter Seven **  
  
  
Lucky Spencer drove to his father's club. He had called Luke while he was on the road and told him to stay there. They would go over to Jason's penthouse together, and get everything out in the open. As he drove up to Luke's, he noticed someone standing in front. It was Luke. Lucky waved to him from inside his truck as Luke walked forward.   
  
"Hey Cowboy. Let's get a move on.", Luke said, climbing into the truck.   
  
Lucky pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards Jason's.   
  
"I called Jason this morning and told him that I had to talk to him. He doesn't know that you're comin' too.", Luke says. Lucky nods mutely. Luke notices his son's mood and questions him. "Are you okay? Did you see Caroline at the mansion?", Luke asks. Lucky nods again. "Well, what did she say? She only said one sentence to me before she ran outta the club.", Luke said.   
  
Lucky turns to him and then turns his eyes back to the road. He then repeats the whole conversation that he had with Carly to his father. The silence between them is deafening.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason Morgan paced his apartment like a caged tiger. Luke called and said that he had something to tell him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't good. He'd never heard Luke sound rattled before in his entire life. So he called Sonny over. As he thought this, Johnny opened the door to the penthouse and let Sonny in.   
  
"Thanks for comin' Sonny.", Jason said.   
  
Sonny just nodded his head and sat down. Something must be really wrong for Jason to need him to sit-in like he was doing.   
  
"Did Luke say what he wanted to talk to you about?", Sonny asked.   
  
Jason turned to him. "He just said that he had something that I needed to hear.", Jason said.   
  
Sonny nodded. "Then it must be important", Sonny thought to himself. Sonny sat down on the couch and settled in for the wait.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
Carly made her way to Jason's penthouse with images of the past in her mind. Things from long ago that she had supressed over the years but never forgot. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone approach her from behind.   
  
"Why, Caroline, what are you doing here?", Luke asked as he walked up to his niece. He full well knew what she was doing in front of Jason's building, but he wanted her to say it. Carly turned around and stared at her uncle. The man could be very difficult when he wanted to be.   
  
"You know why I'm here Luke. If you don't, ask the guy behind you.", she says, nodding at Lucky. He nodded back. Lucky really didn't want to talk right now, at least not to her.   
  
Together, Luke, Lucky, and Carly made their way inside the building and made their way to the elevator, where Francis was standing guard. He saw them advancing toward him and straightened. He wasn't given the particulars, but he knew that something had to be going on for those three to be in one spot together. Especially, Mrs. Quartermaine. It was no secret that she and her uncle did not get along.   
  
"Hey, Francis. Jason's waiting for me right?", Luke asked.   
  
Francis nodded. Carly walked up to him and gave him a bright smile as she got into the elevator with her uncle and cousin. It was going to be a long day.   
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Francis.", Jason hug up the phone and turned to Sonny. "Luke is coming up with Lucky and Carly.", he said.   
  
Sonny's ears perked up when he heard Carly's name. "Maybe she knows what's up.", Sonny said.   
  
He turned to the door as he saw it open. Renaldo poked his head in.   
  
"Mr. Spencer is here to see you with his son and Mrs. Quartermaine.", he said.   
  
Jason motioned for him to let them in. Finally, he would know what the hell was going on.  
  
After Renaldo closed the door, Jason wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter. "What's wrong Luke?", he asked.   
  
Luke looked like he aged ten years after Jason spoke. He glanced at Carly and then Jason.   
  
"I think that Carly should tell you what she knows first.", he said looking at Carly. Both Jason and Sonny looked at her in expectation.   
  
"Talk.", Jason said.  
  
Carly sat in a chair heavily. She really didn't want to say everything over again, but there was no way that she could get out of it. She looked at Jason intently and began her tale, leaving nothing out. That was a first for her. When she was finished, Jason had no expression on his face except for a vein in his neck that throbbed while Sonny stared at her in shock, something he never let show. Luke and Lucky just stared at the floor.   
  
"That's why you were so spooked when you came to the warehouse.", Sonny said, with an amazed look on his face. Carly was the most complex person that he had ever met. He didn't get time to analyze it though.   
  
Jason picked up his cell phone and dialed.   
  
"Pete, I want you on my sister NOW. She's at school. I want you or someone on her at all times. Got it?", Jason said as he shut his phone off.   
  
He turned and stared out the window, the faint glisten of tears in his eyes. Whoever dared to hurt his sister was going to die, there was no way around it. Emily was one of those people who put the light in his eyes and never judged him and he truly loved her for it. But above all, she was his family. His little sister. Jason sighed and turned back to the group in his home.   
  
"Carly, do you know if she has been to a doctor or something? You said that she could had something sprained or broken.", he said.   
  
Carly looked at him and shook her head. "I don't think that she has gone anywhere. She's jumpy like a rabbit and doctors ask questions.", Carly said.   
  
Jason nodded. Luke looked at Jason. "Do you think that this is some kind of payback from Moreno or something?", Luke asked.  
  
Lucky shot his head up. "No, its not.", he said. All eyes turn to him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Carly said it looked like she was getting beat over and over. If this had anything to do with Moreno or his people, Em would have come to you a long time ago.", Lucky said. "Whoever is beating her knows her or has something over her to keep her quiet.", he said, disgusted with that scenario.   
  
That made everyone even more angry. Sonny sat back in his chair, memories of his own childhood playing in his head.   
  
"She's just a child", he said in a whisper, but Jason heard him.   
  
"Look Jason, what are you going to do? Pete can't be with Emily 24 hours a day. I think that we need to tell Emily that we know what's going on. She looks like she could snap at any moment. Maybe she'll tell you who's hurtin' her.", Carly said, thinking about the past.   
  
  
**Chapter Eight **  
  
  
Emily Quartermaine sat outside her school waiting for Lucky to pick her up. She watched the other teenagers as the laughed and talked as the walked around her morose form. Suddenly, Emily felt someone's eyes on her. Nervously, Emily began to scan the area looking for her watcher, but she found no one. As she turned her gaze to her backpack, she never saw the two men who shifted in the shadows.   
  
  
  
After the meeting, Luke and Lucky left. Luke, to go back to his club, and Lucky to go pick up Emily. Only Sonny, Jason and Carly were left in the penthouse. Jason sighed and looked at Carly, who was fidgeting in the couch.  
  
"Carly, I need you to keep an eye on Emily, see how she's feeling. The mansion is probably the only place where she feels safe.", Jason said.   
  
Carly nodded and got up. "Listen, I gotta go. Michael has a doctor appointment.", she said.   
  
At the mention of Michael's name, Jason's face visibly softened. He nodded and turned away. He really missed that little boy. Jason had to get rid of the reminders he left when he went away so they didn't drive him insane.   
  
Through all of that Sonny remained silent and contemplative. After Carly walked out of the door, he turned to his friend/business partner to gauge his reaction. Jason was not taking this situation very well.   
  
"God help whoever is hurting Emily when Jason gets to them.", Sonny thought to himself.   
  
Jason watched Sonny watching him. "What are you thinking?", Sonny asked.   
  
Jason cracked his knuckles. "I'm trying to figure out why my sister wouldn't come to me if she was in trouble. She knows I'd protect her with my life.", Jason said, anguish in his voice.   
  
At that, Sonny looked up sharply. Something wasn't right. What Jason said was true. Emily would certainly go to either Jason or himself if she was in serious trouble. Whoever is hurting her really has something on her to keep her quiet. With that thought in his head, Sonny to his leave. This left Jason to suffer in silence, tears in his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
As Lucky drove towards PC High, he replayed all that had happened between him and Emily since he came back to Port Charles. It was hard to even try to guess how long Emily has been abused, much less by who. All Lucky could do was agonize over why he didn't suspect anything before he spoke to his father and Carly.  
  
"I gotta keep and eye on her.", Lucky thought to himself.   
  
Lucky made the turn to the high school and saw Emily waiting for him on the school steps, her backpack in her hand. Catching sight of Lucky's truck, Emily got up and waved. Running up to where Lucky was double-parked, Emily jumped into the cab of the truck and gave Lucky a winning smile.   
  
"Hey Lucky! What'd you do today?", Emily asked cheerfully. A little too cheerful for Lucky's taste.   
  
"I've been talking with your brother trying to figure out a way to save you.", Lucky thought to himself.   
  
Shaking that thought out of his head, he turned to Emily and gave her a grin. "Nothing really, hung out with my Dad and Carly. Nothing big.", he said.  
  
At the mention of Carly's name, Emily visibly stiffened. "I hope that Carly didn't shoot off her mouth and go spouting off about things she knows nothing about.", Emily thought to herself. "Oh.", Emily said, as she turned to look out the window, a shuttered look on her face.   
  
Lucky noticed the look. "Are you okay Em? You've been acting kind of weird lately.", Lucky said, giving Emily another chance to tell him what was wrong.   
  
Emily gave him a smile. "Oh, I'm okay. I was just thinking about a test that I have to study for.", she said.   
  
Lucky's lips formed a grim line as he nodded. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong Em?", he thought sadly.  
  
The rest of the ride to the mansion was driven in complete silence, both occupants of the truck had heavy thoughts and even heavier hearts. Lucky sighed as he made his way up the Quartermaine's driveway. Lucky made his way in the circular driveway and cut his engine. Storm clouds rolled in and he could hear thunder outside, muted by his windows. The well manicured shrubs and trees swayed in the angry breeze. Emily sighed as he looked out the window, the weather a perfect representation of her feelings. She gathered up her backpack and turned to Lucky, who had a funny expression on his face.   
  
Lucky gazed at Emily with hooded eyes. "Carly better keep an eye on her.", Lucky thought to himself. Emily leaned over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which bought him out of his thoughts.   
  
"See ya later Lucky.", she said, as she waved and ran towards the door to avoid the rain that was coming down. She was inside the house before Lucky could mumble a 'good-bye'.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine   
  
  
  
As the storm raged outside, Emily watched it with a far away look in her eyes. It had gotten darker outside and the rain slashed savagely across her windows. Thunder and lightning raged across the evening sky. Emily looked down and saw a car parked in the driveway. Someone was home.   
  
Sighing, Emily turned from the window and devoted her attention to her math homework and studying for the test that she knew was coming. Her attention was broken as she heard someone knocking at her bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?", Emily asked nervously.   
  
"Its me Emily. Can I come in?", Monica asked.   
  
Emily smiled. "Sure.", she said.   
  
Monica opened her daughter's door to find her sitting by the window with a textbook in her lap. Emily smiled up at her and waited for her to talk.  
  
"I just wanted to check in. I have been working late at the hospital and I haven't gotten to talk to you in a while.", Monica said, sitting down by Emily. "Everything okay with you?", she asked.   
  
Emily gave her a warm smile. "Everything's cool Mom. Just regular stuff, hanging out with Lucky and going to school. Nothing major.", Emily said, lying through her teeth.   
  
Monica smiled, buying Emily's story. If Monica had paid more attention to her daughter when she spoke, she would have realized that Emily hasn't looked her in the eye since she entered the room. Monica got up and patted Emily on the shoulder and began walking toward the door.  
  
"Dinner's in an hour.", Monica said as she closed the door. Her parental duty done, Monica left to work on hospital business.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner was done in usual Quartermaine fashion. Edward and Alan argued over whatever they argued about, usually inane nonsense. Lila and Monica talked about the gardens on the estate while Emily picked at her food in silence, Carly watching her every move. As usual, AJ was being the 'good little executive' and was working late at ELQ. Ned decided to stay by himself at the gate house.   
  
Emily glanced around the dining room table and sighed.  
  
"Can I be excused?", she asked to no one in particular.  
  
Lila turned to her. "Is everything okay dear? You've been kind of sluggish for the last couple of days.", Lila said.   
  
At this, everyone turned to look at Emily. Emily swallowed nervously. Why was it that when you really wanted to be left alone, everyone decides to be concerned. Emily smiled at her grandmother.   
  
"I'm okay Grandmother, I'm probably just getting a cold or something. I got school stuff to worry about too.", Emily said.   
  
Everyone smiled and turned back to their conversation, all except Carly. She narrowed her eyes and gave Emily glare that could freeze Hell itself. Emily ignored her and continued to pick at her dinner.   
  
Later on that night, Emily once again sat at her window, contemplating her life. The words of her tormentor swirled in her brain, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"I deserve everything I get.", Emily said to herself.   
  
Emily got up from the window and was turning her bed sheets down when she heard a door close. Thinking it was Edward getting up for a late night snack, Emily climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep, her dreams full of the things she pushed out of her mind. Even in sleep, Emily cannot escape her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carly silently walked past Emily's door and cautiously peeked in. Emily was tossing and turning in her sleep. Carly quickly closed the door and went to her bedroom to call Jason. He picked up on the first ring.   
  
"Morgan.", he said. Carly sighed. "Its me, Carly.", she said.   
  
"What happened?", Jason asked, alarm in his voice.   
  
Cary wearily sat down on her bed. "I just wanted to tell you what's been going on. She's having nightmares, bad ones. She cries in her sleep.", Carly said sadly.   
  
Jason cursed through the phone lines. "Thanks Carly, watch out for her.", Jason said before he hung up.  
  
Gently, Carly placed the phone receiver back in its cradle. Happy that she and AJ shared separate bedrooms, Carly prepared for bed. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with the troll tonight. Sometimes, Carly wondered if her plotting and planning was worth it. Sure, she had a name and money backing her now, but she didn't have what she really needed in her life. Peace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Emily tossed and turned in her sleep, someone watched over her, blind hatred in his eyes. Emily never knew what hit her as she was punched in her side with a heavy fist. Jumping out of her fitful sleep, with stark terror in her eyes to face her tormentor. Glaring down at her he spoke.   
  
"Who did you tell Emily? Didn't I tell you what would happen if you told?"/p>   
  
Emily visibly shook as he advanced towards her.   
  
"I-I didn't tell anyone, I swear! Please don't hurt me, please?", Emily cried softly.   
  
"Shut up b**tch!". Another punch to Emily's side accompanied his words. Then another and another. Emily shut her eyes and tried to block out the pain of his powerful fists, knowing that fighting back would make it worst. Through a haze of unshed tears, she saw a belt descending towards her legs. White hot pain lanced through her entire body, but she didn't fight back.   
  
Finally, the blows stopped. Emily tried to raise herself out of her bed, but her injuries were to much. She flopped back down on the bed and pulled her sheets up to cover her battered body.   
  
"It's your fault Em. I told you what would happen if you told, and I know you told. Did you think I wouldn't see the bodyguards? Now they're gonna hurt because of you."   
  
Saying this, AJ gave Emily a kiss on her cheek and left her bedroom. The storm outside drowned out her tears of denial and pain.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't know anyone from GH and I don't own the characters. 

**Author's Notes: **I know this part took eons for me to upload to FanFiction.net and I truly sorry for taking so long. Real life bit me in the butt and I'm just recently getting back into my 'fanfiction groove'. Thanks to those who reviewed and have been waiting patiently. It is greatly appreciated.=)

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 10**

Emily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing, signaling the start of a new day. She raised a hand to her clammy forehead and grimaced. Every little movement she made sent waves of pain through her battered body, but she couldn't let it bother her. Slowly, Emily got up and moved herself into an upright position. Making her way towards her bedroom door, she made sure that it was locked this time. There was no use in having someone barge in on her again. 

_Meanwhile....._

Carly tossed and turned as she dreamed about the past and things that she regretted. Jumping out of her sleep, Carly strangled a scream. Sweat poured down her face in streams. Shakily, she got out of bed and went to look at herself in the mirror. He face was pale and chalky. Shaking the feeling of foreboding out of her body, she prepared to face another day in the Quartermaine mansion.

****************************

After breakfast, Emily quickly made her way outside the mansion to wait for Lucky, who should arrive at any moment. The looks she got at the breakfast table from Carly were enough to make her go insane. She could take a look of hatred, but not sorrow and pity. Leaning up against a tree outside, she waited for her best friend. Then she got that weird feeling again. She was being watched. Emily hoped it wasn't Carly. Emily was sure that Carly had told someone that something was wrong with her and she didn't appreciate it. All Carly did was meddle and now people were going to get hurt. Thinking of this Emily began to cry. She swiftly brushed her tears away when she noticed a familiar truck coming up the road. 

Lucky watched as Emily slowly leaned off the tree and started walking towards his truck. Emily approached Lucky's truck with caution. He had a look on his face that did not bode well. Emily got into the truck and gave Lucky a smile. "What's up Lucky?", she said. Lucky turned and gave her a look like she had just grown a third eye. "I think that I should be asking you that question Em. Was gym class bad yesterday?", he asked, thinking about how slow she had been walking. It looked like it pained her to attempt any kind of movement. He'd have to talk to Jason about this. 

Emily watched the emotions play across Lucky's face. He was thinking about something really hard. "Uh..yeah Lucky, I'm really beginning to hate gym.", Emily said. Lucky grunted and started his truck. As they dove down the private stretch of road Lucky noticed the car that was following them. It was one of Jason's men, Johnny. Pete had the day off. So engrossed in trying to look casual around Lucky, Emily didn't notice him. Digging through her backpack, she did notice a note that was placed in it. A note that she didn't write. Emily visibly paled.

Lucky glanced at Emily, happy that she did not notice that they were being followed, but swallowed a curse when he got a look at her face. Taking one hand off the wheel, Lucky gently tapped her arm. Emily almost jumped out of her skin when Lucky touched her. He had mistakenly touched a fresh bruise that hurt immensely. Swallowing a cry of pain, Emily turned to Lucky. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear the words. She was too wrapped up in watching AJ watch them across the street. He had a look on his face that promised retribution. 

Lucky watched Emily's face go blank and craned his neck to try and see what held her attention. AJ had already left. Seeing that Emily snapped out of her trance. "Oh, sorry Lucky. What did you say?", Emily asked. Lucky narrowed his eyes. "I was asking you if you were okay. You're white as a sheet.", he said. "Are you okay?", Lucky asked again.

Giving Lucky a wan smile, Emily nodded. "I'm fine Lucky. I was just thinking about school.", Emily said, realizing how stupid it sounded just as she said it. Sure, she liked school, but she wasn't obsessed with it. Lucky knew this too, but he decided against it. They had reached the school.

Emily noticed that and jumped out of the truck as soon as Lucky stopped it. She was in so much pain that she didn't even bother to give Lucky a smile, at least one that he couldn't see right through. "Later Lucky.", Emily said as she left to make it to her first class before the late bell. "Bye Em.", Lucky said. AJ drove by Emily's school and watched as she went inside.

Once inside the high school, Emily walked to her locker and put her stuff inside. Carefully removing the note she found, she read the three words, _"Its your fault." _Emilywallowed her tears and stuffed the note into her backpack. Not able to hold her tears any longer, Emily raced to the girls bathroom to cry. 

******************************

After that episode in the girls bathroom, Emily's day did not get any better. Before now, school had actually been a place where she could escape from her life and now it was tainted. She knew AJ was watching her now and it showed. Emily walked down the halls like a ghost. Her face was pale and she knew that everyone probably thought she was on drugs again, but Emily didn't care. Her attention was riveted on the shadows she passed, praying that no one was hiding in them, waiting for her. Emily knew that AJ wasn't in the school, but that knowledge didn't comfort her. She was paranoid.

_Meanwhile......At the docks....._

AJ Quartermaine hurried to the meeting spot to wait for his contact. Pretending to be reading the daily newspaper, AJ sat on the bench to wait. His eyes had an almost maniacal gleam to them as he thought about Emily. "The little b**ch! I'll teach her to cross me. Jason isn't the only one who can get things done.", AJ thought to himself. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the person casually approach him. A well dressed man in his mid thirties to early forties passed by him and casually spoke. "Mr. Moreno will see you tonight.", the man known as Sorel said as he walked away. AJ smiled behind his newspaper.

**End Chapter 10**


	6. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't know anyone from GH and I don't own the characters. 

**Author's Notes: **I know this part took eons for me to upload to FanFiction.net and I truly sorry for taking so long. Real life bit me in the butt and I'm just recently getting back into my 'fanfiction groove'. Thanks to those who reviewed and have been waiting patiently. It is greatly appreciated.=)

**Chapter 11**

Emily glanced around herself nervously. She went outside as soon as school ended to wait for Lucky. As soon as she sat on the steps to wait, she got that funny feeling again. Now she was sure that someone was watching her and it was tearing her apart. After seeing AJ watching her talk to Lucky, she knew that he thought that she had told someone, but she knew that she didn't. Carly did. Emily didn't know who Carly told, but she told someone. It wasn't Luke or Lucky. If it was, they would be all over her right now, trying to get information out of her. It couldn't be Jason. Emily knew that if he knew that he would come straight out and say it. Whenever she talked to him, he didn't sound like he knew anything was wrong. This left AJ himself.

When Carly saw her in her bathroom that morning, she threatened to tell her brother and it seems like she did. She probably went straight to AJ and spilled her guts to him. That thought made her grimace. Carly went and told the person who did it, ain't that ironic? Now she was gonna lose them. "It's all my fault.", Emily said to herself, not caring that she was crying or that anyone could walk by and see her. Emily wrapped her arms around herself and waited for Lucky to come get her. 

_Two hours later..._

By herself, Emily waited outside the school, panic in her eyes. Rocking herself like a small child, Emily stared into space. Lucky wasn't coming. AJ came through on his threats, he took Lucky away. Moaning out loud, Emily thought of her best friend, guilt in her heart. "All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault........", Emily said out loud, over and over. Tears streamed down her face unchecked. The man in the shadow watched as she sobbed her head off. 

******************************

Jason Morgan sat in his penthouse thinking about his sister when he got a phone call. Picking up his private line, he answered. "Morgan.", he said. His face stiffened as he listened to his caller. "Stay there, I'm coming.", Jason said tersely. Hanging up his phone, Jason grabbed his leather jacket and headed across the hall to Sonny's place.

_Meanwhile....._

AJ drove home, his plans for the night set. As he drove, he thought about all that he would accomplish this night. Moreno was a mobster, but he was stupid. He would go for the plan that he was offered. He also hated Jason, which was good. Sometimes AJ couldn't believe how Jason still managed to be 'the little golden boy' of the family. He was a criminal! People have died over him and his partner Sonny Corinthos, but AJ was going to win this time. He already had something that Jason wanted, Michael. 

AJ grimaced. Thinking of Michael made him think ofhis mother, Carly. That b**ch. Everyone thought that he married her to please Grandfather and become head of ELQ, but they were wrong. He did it because she wantedand 'loved' Jason. Even Emily loved him, that's why she had to be punished. The little drug addict needed to see that Jason only brought pain to the people he 'loved'. Then AJ would finally win. Realizing that he was almost home, AJ brushed his thoughts out of his mind and put on a happy face. All had to be well tonight so he could leave and go to his meeting. 

Parking his car in the driveway, AJ got out and whistled as he walked to the door. Once inside, he could hear Grandfather yelling. AJ rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the family room doors opened as Alan and Monica rushed to see who came through the doors. "Oh, its just you AJ. We thought you were Emily.", Alan said. Hearing Emily's name, AJ eyes narrowed, but no one noticed. "What happened to Emily?", AJ asked casually. The little brat better not have done anything. He would have to do something about that. Edward answered his question. "Emily didn't come home from school yet. It's been two hours! She's probably with that 'Spencer boy'! Didn't I tell you that he was no good?! Look at his father! They're probably God knows where doing God knows what!", Edward yelled. 

Ned waltzed in the room with Chloe to see what the commotion was about. "Why is Grandfather yelling like a fool?", he asked to no one in particular. Everyone turned to him and stared. "Emily didn't come home from school yet. She usually comes right home or at least calls.", Monica said. Chloe walked over to Monica and hugged her. "Maybe she's with Lucky. They're great friends.', Chloe said helpfully. Edward snorted. "That's what I'm telling you! He's probably mauling her right now!", Edward said. Then Lila came into the room. "Edward! I'm ashamed of you! Lucky Spencer is an honorable young man!", Lila said angrily. Edward shut up after that, but he still glowered. Everyone fell silent as they tried to figure out what to do. 

******************************

_Sonny's Penthouse_

"I just got a call from Johnny.", Jason said. Sonny gave Jason his full attention. Johnny was watching Emily today. "What did he say?", Sonny asked, knowing it couldn't be good. Jason was pacing the room. "He said that Lucky never showed at Emily's school and she's still there waiting.", Jason said worriedly. He knew Lucky Spencer. When he said he was going to be somewhere, he was going to be there. Something had to be wrong. "Johnny also said that Emily is just sitting there mumbling to herself. He said that he was to far away to hear what she was saying, but he thinks that is isn't good.", Jason said. 

Sonny looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you want to do? Do you want Johnny to reveal himself and bring her home or here?", Sonny asked. Jason frowned. If he told Johnny to bring her home or here she would know that she was being watched. Then she would suspect something. Lucky said that whoever is hurting her might hurt her more if he knew that someone else knew. "No. I have to find a way to get in touch with Lucky.", Jason said as pulled out his cell phone.

_Meanwhile......_

Lucky Spencer sat in his truck, knowing that Emily was probably worried, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had other things to worry about now, like the fact that he couldn't move.

**End Chapter 11**


	7. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't know anyone from GH and I don't own the characters. 

**Author's Notes: **I know this part took eons for me to upload to FanFiction.net and I truly sorry for taking so long. Real life bit me in the butt and I'm just recently getting back into my 'fanfiction groove'. Thanks to those who reviewed and have been waiting patiently. It is greatly appreciated.=)****

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 12**

Jason turned off his phone in frustration. He had just called almost everyone who might know where Lucky was and no one knew anything. Sighing, Jason turned on his phone to call the last person on his list, Luke. He hoped that he had information. 

******************************

Luke Spencer sat in his office, going over some papers before the club filled up. So engrossed in his work (a rare thing for him), he didn't hear the phone ring until the fifth time. "What!", he said as he answered the phone. "It's me Luke. Have you seen Lucky?", Jason asked. Luke frowned into his receiver. "Yeah, he left a couple of hours ago. He said he was going to get Princess.", Luke said, referring to Emily. "Why you askin'?", he asked suspiciously. 

Jason sighed. Luke didn't know where Lucky was then. "I got a call from Johnny saying that Lucky didn't show and Emily is still waiting in front of the school, freaked out.", Jason said. Luke paled. "When Lucky left, he said that he was going straight to the high school. Oh man, this is bad.", Luke said. "Do you think he might have made a detour to see Laura or his sister?", Jason asked hopefully. "Nope. When he has to get Emily, he goes straight to her. If he wanted to visit Laura or Lulu, he'd get her first.", Luke said, becoming alarmed. "Listen, don't call Laura, she'd freak. Lucky has got to be somewhere. I'm comin' over.", Luke said, hanging up the phone. He then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door and out the club into the rain.

_Meanwhile....._

The Quartermaine Mansion

All argued out, the Quartermaine's were trying to figure out a way to search for Emily. "Should we call the police?", Chloe asked. Ned shook his head. "You can't call the police until she's missing for twenty-four hours.", he said. Alan glanced at Monica, who was on the verge of crying. "Why don't we go out and look for her? We all have cars and cell phones. We can cover almost all of Port Charles together.", Alan said. Just then, Carly, who had been taking a nap, came down the stairs. "Call Jason."

Everyone in the foyer turned to look up at her. "What?!", Edward yells. "I am not letting Jason's goonies look for my granddaughter!", he said. Lila looked up thoughtfully. "He does have people that can help dear.", she says to Edward. AJ looks at Carly with narrowed eyes, which she chooses to ignore. "Why do we have to involve him, for all we know, its his fault in the first place!", AJ says heatedly. Monica turns to look at him. "Its true, most of the time its his fault. Remember when this place was over run with bodyguards?", AJ says. 

"Listen, I know you all hate Jason, but he can help.", Carly says. Alan turns to Carly and glares at her. "Jason left this family and we don't need him anymore. We can do this ourselves! Let's go.", Alan says angrily. Ned, Alan, and AJ leave to go into the pouring rain to look for Emily while the women and Reginald stay in case she comes home.

******************************

Jason's Penthouse

"I have no idea where Lucky is.", Luke says to Jason and Sonny. All three men are in Jason's living room along with Renaldo, Francis and Pete. Jason, who is very quiet while everyone else talks. Suddenly, he gets up. "I'm going to get Emily. Its pouring outside and Johnny said that she's still out there.", he says, reaching for his jacket. Then Luke's cell phone starts to ring. "Spencer.", he says. Everyone prepares for the worst as Luke visibly pales. 

"What?! When?! Are you okay? Yeah, Jason is here, hold on.", Luke says as he hands the phone to Jason. "Who is it?", Jason asks. "It's Lucky. There was an accident. Everyone's ears pick up when they hear the word 'accident'. Jason takes the phone and talks. "What happened Lucky?", Jason asks. Lucky sighs through the phone. "There was a car accident at the intersection by my apartment and one of the cars hit me. It backed up all the traffic and I couldn't move until the tow people came. I'm cool though.", Lucky said. "Did anyone go get Emily?", he asks. Jason sighed. "She's still at the school. She was panicking and Johnny was afraid to go get her. She's freaking out.", Jason said, unsure of what needed to be done. "Go get her Jason. Tell her that I'm okay."

Luke, Sonny and the bodyguards watched as Jason spoke to Lucky. Everyone was relieved but still nervous. Emily was still out there. "I'll go get her and tell her that you called me.", Jason said as he hung up the phone. Turning back to the curious group, Jason began to speak. "Luke, I think that you should go to the hospital. They have Lucky there because he bumped his head.", he said. Luke turned and left, happy that his son was alive and okay. "Renaldo, go bring the limo around. Sonny, will you come with me?", Jason asked. "You know that you didn't have to ask. I love Emily as much as you do.", Sonny said. He motioned for Francis to follow him as he went over to his penthouse to get his coat. "Pete, stay here. I need someone here in case someone comes.", Jason said as he walked out the door.

******************************

AJ drove around Port Charles looking for his wayward sister. Alan and Ned were in their cars looking for her too, but AJ knew that he could find the little b**ch first. All he had to do was find Lucky Spencer first. Then he could meet Moreno and put his plan into action. 

******************************

Emily sat alone on the steps of the school all cried out. Fierce rain fell from the sky soaking her body to the bone, chilling her. "Its all my fault. Its all my fault.", Emily said over and over. Johnny watched from the shadows as Emily cried and talked to herself, his heart breaking.

******************************

Jason and Sonny sat in the back of the limo as Francis drove them to Emily's school, both caught up in their private thoughts. Suddenly, Jason speaks out loud. "This is my fault. I should have seen something sooner.", Jason says, almost like he's talking to himself. Sonny shakes his head. "You can't blame yourself for this Jase. You couldn't have known what was happening.", Sonny says. Jason looks at him. "How can you say that? She's my sister! I should have seen something or known that something wasn't right. Emily has been pulling away for months.", he says sadly. Sonny had noticed that too, but decided not to comment on it when he saw it. He just thought that she wanted to spend time with Lucky. Jason turned and looked out the window, anguish on his face.

******************************

Carly sat on the couch in the family room of the mansion and watched as Monica paced the room. Lila sat in her wheelchair, sipping tea. Chloe was on the phone with someone. Hanging up the phone, Chloe turned to the three women. "I just called Jax and Alexis. Jax is going to look for Emily and Alexis is going to come here.", she said to no one in particular. Monica glanced at her, but was too caught up in her thoughts to sleep. Staring into space, Carly didn't realize that she was silently crying until Lila looked at her. "Don't cry dear. I know Emily will be all right.", Lila said. Monica and Chloe turned to look at Carly. They both knew that there was no love lost between Emily and Carly and couldn't understand why Carly would cry for her. Lila understood though. She saw the way Carly looked at Emily sometimes, like she wanted to reach out to her but didn't know how.

Carly brushed the tears from her cheeks and looked at Lila and tried to smile. "I know Lila.", she said. Monica and Chloe watched as Carly picked up the phone and dialed Jason's private cell number. "Come on Jason, pick up.", she thought to herself.

_Meanwhile....._

As the limo pulled up to Emily's school, Jason watched his sister sitting on the steps, his heart in his throat. Sonny swore to himself as he saw Emily rocking herself like a child. Johnny quietly walked over to the limo and opened the door. Jason came out at took a good look at him. "She's been like that for hours.", Johnny said. Jason nodded as Sonny got out the car and stood next to him. "Go on. Go get her.", Sonny said. He knew that Jason wanted to see her alone right now. 

Walking slowly, Jason made his way over to his crying sister. Getting closer, Jason could finally hear what she had been saying for the last few hours. "Its all my fault. Its all my fault. Its all my fault." Those words floated to him on the night wind. Finally, Jason stood in front of his broken sister.

"All my fault. Its all my fault.", Emily said to herself. Suddenly, she noticed a presence before her. Trying to look through the rain and the haze of tears, Emily spoke one word. "Lucky?"

**End Chapter 12**


	8. Chapter 13 added june 17,2003

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own any of the characters of General Hospital and I don't know anyone from GH.

**Author Note/Apology:** I know it's been a very, very long time since I updated this story and I'm really sorry. I have 10 chapters written on a disk that's been sitting on my desk for at least a year. I just wanted to thank you all that have reviewed my story and have kept up with it, even though I am a horrible author. One of the reasons that I kind of put the story on the backburner was all the cast changes at GH. Just so you all know, I am a die-hard Lucky/Emily fan (with other 'ships here and there) and when I write, I write Lucky and Emily as Jonathan Jackson and Amber Tamblyn played them. I'm not saying that I don't like the new Lucky and Emily, but for my writing purposes, I will keep the original portrayers of the characters in my mind. Therefore, if you read my descriptions of the characters and wonder where I'm coming from in the GH timeline, it's from those days. Once again, I apologize. Thanks for reading my author note (you did read it right?).

Chapter 13 

Jason looked down at his baby sister's face with tears in his eyes. Emily looked up at him with fear and hope in her face, thinking that her was someone else. _"Oh Emily," _Jason thought to himself. Bending down, Jason brushed the tears and rain away from Emily's eyes.

            Emily looked at the figure in front of her with confusion. "Jason?" Emily asked in a small whisper.

            Jason nodded and gathered her into a fierce hug, which she returned. Sonny, Johnny and Francis watched with barely concealed emotion on their faces.

******************************

AJ drove down the familiar streets of Port Charles, trying to think of where his sister could be hiding. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" AJ said, turning it on.

            "Have you found her yet?" Monica asked hopefully. She was really frightened by the fact that her youngest child was missing.

            AJ rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was her fault that she bought the little drug addict into the Quartermaine home. "No Mom. I'm still looking," he said.

            Monica sighed through the phone, visions of her daughter lying in a ditch somewhere. "I just have no idea where she could be. She's never done this before. Lucky always picked her up from school," she said, probably not realizing that she was speaking out loud.

            Rolling his eyes, AJ spoke into the receiver. "I have to go Mom. I need my concentration on the road," AJ said, lying through his teeth. He just didn't want to hear Monica whine about the little b****, especially since he just realized where she was.

            "Okay AJ, I'll let you go now. Just bring my baby back to me," Monica said as she hung up.

            AJ grimaced and turned his phone off. Throwing it onto the passenger seat, AJ made a sharp U-turn and headed for Port Charles High School.

******************************

            Luke walked into the ER section of General Hospital, a scowl on his face. Spotting a nurse, he walked over to her. "Hey nurse? I'm looking for my son, Lucky Spencer? Where is he?" Luke asked impatiently.

            The nurse looked at him. She recognized him as Bobbie Spencer's brother. "Number six," she said, pointing to a partially closed cubicle. She quickly walked away to attend to her patients.

            Not even bothering to thank her, Luke quickly walked towards the cubicle and heard arguing, as he got closer. Maybe Lucky wasn't as hurt as he though if he had the strength to argue with his doctor. Breaking into a grin Luke peeked in and saw whom his son was arguing with. His doctor was Chris Ramsey.

            "Damnit! I'm fine! Just let me leave!" Lucky practically yelled, all patience gone from his voice. All the stupid doctor had done was shine a flashlight into his eyes, bandage his head and ask him a whole bunch of stupid questions. "If you ask me another question, I wont be responsible for what I do to you," Lucky warned menacingly.

            Chris watched as his patient finished his latest tirade. He leaned back in his chair and watched as Lucky Spencer watched him. "I know that you say you are okay, but you had a trauma to the head and its policy to release you into the custody of someone until you are fine," he said, "Besides, if I let you go before your father got here, your Aunt Bobbie would skin me alive for letting you leave, and personally, I don't want to die just yet," Chris said with a grim smile. Barbara Spencer, RN was a force to be reckoned with.

Before Lucky could respond, someone pulled the curtain back.

            Luke watched with a smile on his face as Chris Ramsey turned to look at him. "Barbara Jean threatened you, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Bobbie had a way of staring a man down when it suited his purposes. He could see how scared she had made the young doctor. Turning to Lucky, he grimaced as he saw his son with a bandage on his head. "Are you okay son?" he asked.

            Lucky rolled his eyes at his father, but was secretly glad that he was here. "I'm fine Dad, but HE wouldn't let me leave! I should have picked Emily up already. Have you heard from her?" he asked, sending a scowl Chris' way. 

            Seeing this as an excuse to get away from the two Spencer men, Chris got up and walked towards the curtain. "I'm going to get your release papers ready and see about some pain medication in case you get headaches," he said.

            Luke walked over to him and shook his hand in a rare show of gratitude. "Thanks or taking care of my son," Luke said. "If you see Bobbie, tell her that I'll call her later". Chris nodded and left. Luke sat down and turned to his son. "Jason had her tailed all day and she waited at the school for hours, freaked out. He went to get her. Jason said that he would get her, but don't worry, he won't tell her anything. He said that he would tell her that you called him and say that you said to get her," he said. He knew that Lucky was worried about his best friend. Heck, he was worried about her too. This whole situation didn't sit well with him. 

            Lucky nodded and walked out the room, his father behind him. He got his medication and left the hospital, thoughts of Emily in his head. "I'll go see her tonight," he said, not bothering to turn around and look at his father. 

            Luke nodded. He knew that the night wasn't going to end without Lucky checking in on her. "The poor girl must be going out of her mind" Luke thought to himself sadly.

**Meanwhile......**

            Emily sighed as her brother held her in his arms, but she was not content. The sigh was one of dread. She made Lucky get hurt and was afraid of what had happened to him. Lifting her head up, she stared into her brother's eyes, dreading the truth that she would find there. "Where is Lucky?"

            Helping her stand, Jason helped her pick up her stuff and walked her back to the limo. It was then that she noticed Sonny, Johnny and Francis watching and waiting. 

            "Hi Sonny," Emily said timidly. It was embarrassing her to know that her brother's friend and business partner had watched her in the middle of what could only be described as a nervous breakdown. 

            "Hi Sweetheart," Sonny said softly. Emily had always held a special place in his heart from the day that he first met her and it hurt to see her hurting the way she was. "Are you okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She looked like she had just walked through her own private hell.

            Emily sighed and gave a small smile. Jason had yet to answer her question, but she didn't want to have anyone worry about her. Even though they had not said anything to her, she could tell that Johnny and Francis were worried about her too. She didn't want anyone to worry about her; after all, everything was her fault. "I'm okay. I'm kind of cold though," Emily said with a little smile.

            Noticing how she was shivering, Jason quickly ushered her into the back of the limo. Getting in behind her, he gave her one of the blankets that he bought with him and wrapped her up. "Here, you should get warmer now," he told her. Glancing up at Sonny he nodded and everyone got into the limo. 

            They were so caught up in making sure that Emily was okay that no one saw the man watching them from his car, a scowl on his face. 

**End Chapter 13**

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own any of the characters of General Hospital and I don't know anyone from GH.

**Chapter 14**

The ride to Jason's penthouse was done in silence. Emily sat next to her brother in silence, as Sonny and Jason were both caught up in their own personal thoughts. By the time the limo arrived at Sonny and Jason's building, the rain had stopped, but a cold chill permeated the air.

            "We're here," Jason whispered to Emily. He had been secretly watching her all through the ride from the school and he was worried about her. She seemed to be in her own little world. Kind of like Carly when she was in Ferncliff, except he knew that she was faking. He wasn't sure about his sister. 

            Sonny watched Jason watching Emily. "Poor girl," Sonny thought to himself "She doesn't deserve all this". He knew that she had a long road ahead of her. Watching Johnny as he motioned that it was safe to get out of the limo, Sonny caught Jason's eye. He looked like he was in Hell. Getting out first, Sonny waited for Jason and Emily. "I have some work to do Jase, why don't you take Emily to your apartment and get her comfortable", he said, knowing that Jason wanted some time alone with his sister. 

            "Okay," Jason said, glad that Sonny understood his need to be alone with his sister and talk. Taking a glance at her, he noticed how small and alone she looked and it broke his heart. "I wish she would tell me what was wrong. I'd do my best to fix it," he thought to himself. Helping her exit the limo, Jason wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She really needed to get into some dry clothes. 

            Emily silently watched as the two men fawned over her, but she really didn't care. All that was in her mind were thoughts of her best friend and how she got him hurt, possibly dead. "I wish I was dead with him," Emily thought to herself, "Then all my problems would go away. I don't deserve to live anyway, all I do is hurt people". Emily let Jason put his arm around her as they all piled into the elevator. "Oh Lucky, I'm sorry," were Emily's last thoughts as she passed out in her brother's arms.

******************************

            AJ silently fumed all the way to his meeting with Moreno. He saw when Jason was holding Emily at her school. He should have figured out sooner that she would stay there in hopes that her 'white knight' would come for her. "Hmmm...I wonder where the piece of trash was," AJ thought to himself, thinking of Lucky. "Maybe he's lying in a ditch somewhere". That thought made him laugh out loud. Finally reaching his destination, AJ stopped laughing. Sorel was waiting for him to take him up to Moreno. Parking his car in the shadows, AJ got out and walked towards him.

            Sorel watched as AJ Quartermaine walked towards him. Tonight was going to be interesting. It wasn't everyday that the brother of your worst enemy wanted to join your side. "Hello Mr. Quartermaine. Nice night isn't it?" Sorel asked with a smile. 

            "Very nice," AJ said. "Is Moreno waiting for me?"

            Sorel smiled. "Right this way," he said, motioning to the building behind him. He led AJ into the building that his boss had recently purchased. It was too new for Sonny Corinthos and his people to know about it, so it was perfect to hold the meeting. Leading AJ towards the elevators, they got in and Sorel pressed the button for the top floor. 

            Letting Moreno's little henchman lead him into the building, AJ thought about all that would be accomplished that night. "He can't refuse me, the carrot I'm dangling in his face is too big," AJ thought smugly, "and he wants to get to Jason as much as I do, maybe even more"

            As the elevators opened, Sorel got out and motioned for the guards to let him and his guest pass. They walked down a hallway to the last door in front of them. Another guard was posted there and he stepped aside when he saw Sorel. "Mr. Moreno is waiting inside," he said after he stepped aside. 

            "Good, you my leave now. I'll take over here," Sorel said as he ushered the guard away, "Go stand guard with Gino".

            The guard, Joey, walked away and went to stand by Gino. He knew that the Boss had something big going. It's not everyday that you see the brother of one of your worst enemies in your presence without a gun to his back. 

            Sorel smiled as he let AJ Quartermaine in the room and shut the door behind them. It was going to be a nice night indeed.

******************************

            Jason watched as Emily silently dried her hair after he gave her some of his sweats to wear. Sonny had gone over to his place to do some work and Johnny and Francis were posted outside each of their doors. Emily and Jason were the only people in his place. Noticing Jason watching her, Emily decided to make the first move.

            "You never answered my question," she said in a small voice. Jason had to strain to hear her correctly. "Where is Lucky?"

            Jason got up and went to sit next to his little sister. Even though he knew that Lucky was okay, this was going to be hard to explain to her. Deciding to jump into the story, Jason began. "There was an accident today on the way to your school--"

            "What?!!," Emily jumped in before he could finish his sentence. The color leached from her face as she stared at her brother in horror. Then the tears came. "Its all my fault," Emily said as the tears rolled down her face. 

            Jason gathered his sister close to him as he stroked her hair. "He's okay Emily, the traffic was piled up and he bumped his head so he had to be taken to the hospital," he said soothingly. 

            Emily jerked out of her brother's comforting embrace to stare at him with disbelief. "He's okay?" she asked, half afraid that she had heard her brother wrong. The small ray of hope in her was ready to die at any moment.

            Jason gave her a small smile. "Yeah, Luke went to go get him and take him home. He'll probably call you tonight," he said.

            Emily started to cry and grabbed her brother in a tight hug, which Jason returned. "He's okay! He's okay!," Emily shouted gleefully, "I gotta go home and wait for his call," as she said that, he smile faltered. "Everyone's looking for me, huh?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

            Jason nodded. "I got a call from Carly. She said that Alan, Ned and AJ are out looking for you," he said. Now was the time to approach the questions that have been plaguing his brain since he picked her up. "Why didn't you call me? Anyone for that matter? Why did you stay in front of the school in the freezing rain?"

            Emily sat down. "I dunno," she said. It sounded dumb to her ears and she knew that Jason wasn't buying it, but how do you tell your brother that you 'hoped you would catch pneumonia or that you hoped someone would walk by and kill you'?

            Jason narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew that Emily was lying to him. She had been lying to everyone for quite some time now, but _why _was she lying? Who was she trying to protect? Looking her straight in the eye, he decided to confront her. "Why are you lying to me?"

******************************

            Moreno sat behind his desk and contemplated all that the young Quartermaine had told him and offered him. It was and interesting deal. Watching AJ through hooded eyes, he realized that he was truly serious about his proposition. Moreno gave AJ a small smile and spoke. "We have a deal Mr. Quartermaine," he said as they shook hands.

            AJ smiled. The fool went for the carrot. Standing up, AJ smiled at his new partner. "Then I won't take up any more of your time tonight. You won't regret this," AJ said as he walked towards the door. 

            Moreno smiled and took a sip of his drink as he watched AJ leave. The whole situation was interesting and he would use it to his advantage. Picking up his phone, he pressed a button and spoke. "Get me Vincent"

******************************

            Lucky sat in his apartment, his father having left twenty minutes ago. Jumbled thoughts danced in his head, most of them about Emily. He couldn't believe what his father told him. "I can't believe that she waited in front of the school for me all day. It was raining!" he thought to himself. Lucky got up and headed for his bathroom to take a shower, thinking about how he was going to help Emily the whole time. 

**Meanwhile….**

            AJ got into his car and drove down familiar streets towards his home, a huge smile on his face. "Everything is going according to plan," he thought. Laughing, AJ turned on his radio and sang along with the music. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Cursing loudly, AJ turned down his music and turned on his cell phone. "Hello?"

            "I just got a call from Jason, he said that he had Emily," Ned said.

            AJ muttered under his breath. "Really?" he asked, trying to sound happy. He really hated that b**** right now. If she said anything to 'Prince Jason', she was going to regret it. He had seen to that tonight. 

            "Still there Junior?" Ned asked snidely. AJ was such an idiot. Sometimes, he couldn't understand why Grandfather made him head of ELQ, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He got out of that mess and was extremely happy. "Jason said that he would bring her home," he said, "by the way, where were you tonight? Me and Alan have been trying to reach you all night," Ned said suspiciously.

            Damn, he forgot about that. "Something was wrong with my phone. I couldn't dial out either," AJ said, lying through his teeth. 

            "Whatever, just get home. Grandfather is having a fit and wants us all to be there when she gets home," Ned said, shutting his phone off.

            AJ shut off his phone and threw it in the back seat. Thinking about what he was going to do to Emily when he got home, he sped up his car and headed home.

******************************

            Emily watched as Jason hung up the phone. Jason had called the Quartermaines and covered for her. He told them that she had come over to his place after school and forgot to call and say where she was. She could hear when Grandfather started to yell at him through the phone and smiled slightly when Jason turned his phone off. "Thanks," she said.

            Jason stared at his sister. He knew that she was hiding something about who was hurting her and he just wanted her to let it out. "Something is wrong with you Emily and I want to know what it is," he said. The tone of his voice left no room for argument. He knew that he sounded harsh, but he was tired of being lied to.

            Emily blanched as Jason waited for her to answer. Trying to hold back a sob Emily shook her head back and forth. She couldn't take any of it anymore. The pain. The lying. The looks that she got, but she couldn't say anything. People would get hurt, so she decided to lie once more. "Nothing is wrong Jason, I just want Lucky to call. Can you take me home, please?" she asked. Emily watched as Jason's eyes became shuttered.

            Jason watched as his little sister lied to him again. He could swear that a little piece of his heart broke off and died. Jason watched as Emily turned her gaze to the floor. "Fine, lets go," Jason said tersely. He went to the door and told Johnny to tell Sonny that he was leaving and to bring the car around. Motioning for Emily to follow him, he got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Neither of them said a word.

**End Chapter 14**

Thanks for reviewing the new chapters! Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated


	10. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own any of the characters of General Hospital and I don't know anyone from GH.

**Chapter 15**

   After Jason dropped a silent Emily home and endured a meeting with the Quartermaines, he took out his cell phone to call Sonny. Dialing his number, he thought of the silent ride he and Emily shared and it strengthened his resolve. Someone had to get Emily to open up about what was going on. It hurt knowing that she couldn't tell him what had happened, but there were other people willing to try. So deep in thought, Jason jerked when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

            "What happened Jason?" Sonny asked, wanting Jason to tell him that Emily had told him everything, but somehow knowing that wasn't the case. 

            "She won't talk to me Sonny. Someone or something has her terrified. You should have seen the look on her face when she thought I was going to force whatever the truth is out of her," Jason said sadly. It really hurt him that she couldn't open up to him. "She was so shaken up that I think Monica is going to keep her home from school for a few days"

            "Who do you think she would talk to?" Sonny asked. He knew that Emily was really close to Lucky, but he wasn't sure that Emily would talk to anyone. She seemed to be slowly closing herself off.

            "I don't know. I think I'm gonna call Lucky. Maybe he can get it out of her this time," Jason said hopefully. "He should be home now"

            Sonny sighed through the phone. Lucky Spencer was going to have to push Emily to talk. It wasn't going to be an easy job, but he was the only one that could do it. Carly was out of the question, she and Emily didn't get along. "You should call him tonight then"

            Agreeing with Sonny, Jason ended their conversation and started to dial Lucky's number.

Meanwhile…                                                                                                              

            Lucky grabbed his coat and walked through his apartment, searching for his keys. Finding them, he headed for the door, never hearing his phone, which began to ring.

******************************

Two hours later… 

            AJ quietly climbs up the back steps towards his bedroom, thoughts of his accomplishments running through his head. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

            "Well lookee here! Look who decided to show his presence!" Carly said snidely. She had waited up on purpose just to see what time her 'husband' was going to get home. "Where were you? I thought you went to look for Emily? She's been home for hours," she said, eyeing AJ like he was dirt on her shoe.

            AJ stared at his 'wife' with contempt in his eyes. "When did   
Carly and Emily become so chummy?" he thought to himself. This wouldn't be good for his plans. He looked at Carly with distaste. "I had something to do. I'm sure everyone was here to greet her. Where did she say she was all day?" he asked, fishing for information.

            Carly stared at him with narrowed eyes. "If you were here, you would have found out," she said. Turning towards her bedroom, she glanced at AJ over her shoulder. "Edward wants to talk to you in the morning. Have a nice night 'dear'," she said with venom in her voice.

            Watching as she went into her bedroom, AJ waited until Carly locked her door and then silently walked past it to his own bedroom. Closing his door, he put his briefcase down and started to change take off his clothes and get ready to take a shower. He didn't want to have the stench of mobsters and deviants on him when he went to visit his 'baby sister' later on.

Meanwhile… 

            Lucky silently walked through the Quartermaine Estate towards the tree next to Emily's bedroom window. He paused when he noticed that her light was off. "I hope she hasn't fallen asleep yet," he thought to himself. Throwing caution to the wind, Lucky began to climb the tree. 

******************************

            Emily sat in her bedroom in complete darkness waiting for Lucky to call her. She knew that if she left her light on, someone would walk by and take it upon themselves to strike up a conversation. Sighing, Emily leaned back against her headboard and sighed as her eyes started to droop. Suddenly, she heard a sound at her window. "Wh-who's there?" she asks quietly. Gazing outside at the black night, she had to swallow a scream as a tall figure appeared at her window. 

            Noticing that Emily was going to scream, Lucky spoke. "Its me, Lucky," he said. 

            Emily forgot her fear and broke out in a huge smile when she heard Lucky's voice. Being careful not to trip over her things on the floor, Emily made her way towards the window and opened it. 

            Lucky grinned as he swung his legs over her windowsill. He didn't get a chance to speak before Emily launched herself into his arms.

            "Oh, Lucky! I thought something bad happened to you!" she said, "Are you okay?"

            Lucky grinned at his best friend. "I just got a bump on my head, but I was worried about you," he said, remembering all his father had told him. 

            Dragging him over to her bed, Emily sat down and stared at the floor. She knew that he would want to know what happened to her, but she had hoped he would forget about it. She should have known that Spencers don't forget anything. "I'm okay. How was everything at the hospital?" she asked, shamelessly trying to change the subject. 

            Recognizing her ploy, Lucky decided to ignore it. "My dad told me that you waited in the rain all day for me. Why didn't you call your mom or dad or even my dad? They would have picked you up," he said, "I'm just glad I called Jason and told him that you might be at school". Lucky turned and made Emily look him in the eye. "For awhile now, something has been wrong with you. What's going on?"

            Emily tried to break eye contact, but couldn't. The pressure was going to make her buckle, so she did the only thing she could--cry.

            Lucky cursed himself as he watched the tears fall from her beautiful eyes. Gathering her in his arms, he leaned back against her bed and held her. "Shh...its okay. I'm sorry" He held her close as he stroked her hair and waited for her sobs to stop. 

            Emily snuggled in Lucky's embrace and let out the tears that had been threatening to spring forth for days. It felt good. Leaning away from Lucky's chest, she looked him in the eye. "Oh Lucky, I'm sorry. I-I--"

            "Its all right Emily, but you have to tell someone what's bothering you eventually. If you don't, it's going to eat you up inside. Trust me, I know what that can do to a person. Don't let it happen to you," he said quietly.

            " I know Lucky, but it's too hard. Its too hard." Emily said sadly. It hurt her more than anything to lie to the people that she loved. The look on Jason's face earlier that night was almost enough for her want to curl up and die. The look on his face would stay with her for the rest of her life.

******************************

            AJ waited patiently until the mansion settled for the night. He took special care to wait until he was sure that Carly was asleep. It wouldn't do for her to go walking around the mansion at night or hear something and decide to investigate. Hearing complete silence, AJ smiled in the dark recesses of his room and made his way out his room and into the hallway. 

******************************

            Noticing the time, Lucky decided to leave. Easing Emily out of his embrace, Lucky looked at her. "I gotta go, it's kind of late and I think we both had a rough night," he said.

            Emily shook her head. "I'm okay. Can't you sleep over? Please?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she was going to be alone in her room. These days, her bedroom scared her. 

            Lucky noticed the look on her face and felt like a complete a**, but he had to go home. His father was going to call him and besides, Jason would murder him if he slept with Emily alone in her room, even if it was platonic. "I can't Em, my dad is expecting me to be home in the morning"

            Emily nodded. She knew that it would be impossible for him to stay the night with her. "Tuck me in?" she asked hopefully. 

            Lucky smiled. "Sure, hop in," he said. He knew that Emily just wanted to feel safe. If tucking her into her bed made her feel that way, so be it. 

            Emily waited for Lucky to get off of her bed and then she got in. Snuggling beneath her comforter, she waited for Lucky to fix the sheets around her. " You may begin," she said with a false imperious air.

            Softly laughing, Lucky tucked her in to her bed. Not noticing that Emily had turned to look at him, Lucky bent down to kiss her on the cheeks and met her lips instead. 

            Emily froze in shock as Lucky's lips touched hers and stayed there. As she gazed into his eyes, she got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach--hope. Hope for the future; hope that everything would turn out all right. Getting used to the feel of her best friends' lips on hers, she jumped when she heard a noise outside in the hall.

            Lucky stared at Emily in complete shock as she jumped as if hit by some unknown force. "What just happened?" he asked in a daze. 

            Blushing, Emily stared at a point on the wall. "Uh, didn't you say you had to go? I'm okay now," she said, hoping that he wouldn't press her for answers. She was trying to figure out what happened herself.

            Deciding to take her lead, Lucky decided not to think about their kiss at that time. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come by and we'll hang out and stuff. Sleep tight," he said as he climbed out her window. 

            Neither of them noticed the figure that watched from a crack in Emily's partially opened door. 

******************************

            AJ silently seethed as he watched Lucky tuck Emily into bed and kiss her. "He has to be taken care of. No one touches Emily. She's mine. Now I need to show her," he thought as he pushed her door open. "Hello Emily"

            Emily jerked in surprise as she heard AJ's raspy voice. It seemed to sound more sinister at night. Tightly closing her eyes, Emily willed herself away. Opening her eyes, she blanched as she saw AJ standing above her, larger than life. No sound could escape her throat as AJ started to strangle her. 

End Chapter 15 

Reviews are greatly appreciated. =)


End file.
